Japis The Skeleton (Amino)
Summary Japis Is a lazy comedian with determination he is usually seen wearing headphones he lives in temmie village and draws manga they also wear a red jacket and hangs out with the temmies. Powers and Stats Tier:Wall Level Name:Japis Origin:Under OCS (Amino) Gender:Male Age:16 Classification:Skeleton Powers and Abilities:Teleportation Gaster Blasters Soul Manipulation Karmic Retribution Gravity Manipulation Telekinsis Danmaku 4th wall Breaking Attack The Players SOUL In Spirtual Levels Reality Warping Timeline Awareness Super Human Physical Characteristics 4th Wall Awareness Time Manipulation Bone Manipulation Spatial Manipulation Able To Lock His Foe In Place (Forcing Them to be locked in the bullet board) Immune To Soul Manipulation (Cannot Take Damage to soul manipulation) Aware Of Different Universes determination Attack Potency:Wall Level (Possibly the weakest monster who can be faced in combat However, he is still rougly comparable to the lowest tier monsters) Unknown 'Via '''Hax ('Repeatedly defeated a multiversal enemy while they were in physical form due to mostly ignoring durability on both a conventional level and the entire mechanic of post-hit invulnerability. However, Japis is incredibly lazy, and will not fight or use the full extent of his abilities unless absolutely necessary) 'Speed:Unknown '(Immensely faster than The Player who was able to dodge rays of sunlight and who was superior And Should be one of, if not the, fastest non-Immeasurable characters Ever) '''Lifting Strength:Unknown Striking Strength:Unknown Durability:'At Least '''Wall Level '(Completely unaffected by the temperature in Hotland, which is hot enough to turn a styrofoam cup and the water inside of it into vapor, instantly. Japis supposedly only has one hp, which would make him extremely fragile, though it is unknown to what extent. Regardless, his dodging appears to make up for this, as he was able to repeatedly dodge attacks from The Player who almost immediately after destroyed the entire Timeline The kill counter does not raise when you kill him, but that could be simply a programming oversight. the truth is unclear.) 'Stamina:'Very High as he was able to dodge attacks from the player though after a while, he showed obvious signs of tiring, such as sweating, heavier breathing, and eventually beginning to fall asleep. 'Range:'Likely Mutiple Meters via bone attacks Via Teleportation but his range is unknown 'Standard Equipment:'Numerous bones and Gasterblasters '''Intelligence: Immensely high. While Japis is lazy, he's shown to be a genius, both in a tactical and scientific sense. If his workshop is any indication. He was also able to tell how many times he had killed The Player By Simply Looking the expression on their face Weaknesses: Incredibly lazy, Won't fight unless absolutely necessary Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Japis turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" (It is unclear if this is gravity or simply a 'directional force') and allowing him to easier hit his foes. However, Japis appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papiro, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to the walls, ceiling. He was capable of using this ability to bypass the resistance of a multiversial being (Frisk/Chara) and damage them by sheer force of throwing their soul against the walls, however this accelerated how quickly he tired out during the fight. * Bone Attacks: Japis will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Japis will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move. While his attacks only do a single point of damage, this allows Japis to bypass the player's invincibility frames, essentially meaning he can not only damage any opponent regardless of their defense, but he does a single point of damage per frame (equal to 40 damage per second). He is also able to use his bones to attack the metafighting of his enemies, placing them over the various 'battle commands' and even the aiming meter. It is unclear how this would translate in an actual fight. Furthermore, upon accepting Japis' offer to spare you, he offers a hug. If you accept this hug, he creates an inescapable bone prison around it that never ends until their soul is destroyed. This technique is a guaranteed kill, but can only be done if his opponent's guard is down, though it doesn't necessarily need to be for long. * KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Japis' attacks. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * Gasterblasters: Strange devices in the shape of a skull which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Japis' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. * Teleportation: While Japis is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Flowey, he has shown to have incredibly potent spatial manipulation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Japis will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe straight into a new attack. He has also shown the ability to "reset" an individual to their previous position. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sans Category:Undertale Category:OC